The overarching goal of the UTMB OAIC is to promote innovative interdisciplinary research to improve recovery and maintain muscle function in older adults by translating biological mechanisms of muscle growth and loss into improved function and recovery in older adults. To achieve our goal the LAC will coordinate and integrate the activities of all OAIC cores and maintain a high quality and highly productive research and training program by carrying out the specific aims of the core.